Eres mi todo
by Nuria Beilschmidt
Summary: Nunca me ha gustado la idea de escribir una carta de amor, y menos de leer una, aunque debo reconocer que aquella carta me llegó no solo al corazón, sino al alma. Me hizo volver a sentirme vivo.


Eres mi todo.

Era una tarde fría de otoño, había salido a dar una vuelta, necesitaba despejar la mente y relajarme un poco. Cogí mi ipod y desconecté totalmente del mundo. Tras andar varios minutos llegue a un paseo lleno de árboles pintados en tonos marrones, amarillos y ocres, era una estampa preciosa, me senté en uno de los bancos de aquel precioso paseo, apoyé la cabeza en el banco y cerré los ojos.

Derepente noté unos brazos que me abrazaban por detrás, me quité los auriculares y miré hacia atrás:

– Romaaanooo ~ *Fusoso* –

– ¡España! ¡No te pegues tanto! – Por una vez me hizo caso, se despegó de mí y se sentó al otro lado del banco.

– Se me hace raro verte por aquí. –

– Vivo aquí cerca, me apetecía dar una vuelta, y pensé en hacerte una visita. –

Esa sonrisa suya tan amplia y sincera simplemente la adoraba.

– Podrías haber avisado o algo. –

– Quería que fuera una sorpresa. –

– …Idiota. –

En ese momento empezó a chispear.

– Mierda, parece que nos toca correr. –

– Vayamos a mi casa, rápido. –

Empezamos a correr y la lluvia cada vez caía con más fuerza. Tras correr bajo la lluvia unos minutos llegamos al apartamento de España:

– ¡Buah! ¡Estoy empapado! –

– Será mejor que te quites eso, voy a buscar algo de ropa. –

– España, no hace… – No me dejó terminar.

– Toma, póntela y no rechistes más, que te vas a resfriar. –

– …Está bien. –

Esa puñetera sonrisa otra vez…es superior a mis fuerzas. Tras cambiarme de ropa me dirigí al cuarto de estar.

– Parece que España aun no ha terminado. –

Me acerqué al sofá y me senté, había una pequeña mesita de café en frente del sofá, sobre ella había una carta escrita a mano, parecía la letra de España. Cogí la carta y empecé a leer:

"_He intentado escribir hermosas palabras, pero no las encuentro, simplemente me he quedado sin palabras. Solo puedo decir que si algún día despertase y tú no estuvieras a mi lado el cielo permanecería azul, aunque no lo vería gris, la tierra tendría su verdor, pero para mí estaría seca, el mundo seguiría en movimiento, pero yo estaría __inmóvil, el tiempo mismo se detendría al no poder ver tus ojos sonreír. Quisiera decirte que ocupas mi mente, que eres mi todo en mis pensamientos, vives dentro de mi, y nadie te arrancará de ellos. Nada podrá cambiar mi forma de amarte. Quizás nunca toques mis manos, ni acaricies mi pelo en una noche... Rezaré para que seas feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado. Cada palabra escrita, es una lágrima y un suspiro de amor por ti. Te quiero, Romano."_

En ese momento España entró a la habitación:

– ¡Hey, que rápido! –

No le escuché entrar, estaba demasiado concentrado en aquella carta.

– ¿Romano? –

Posó su brazo sobre mi hombro, eso me hizo reaccionar, me giré y vi como miraba atónito la carta.

– ¿La has leído? –

– …Sí. –

Vi como se dejó caer en el suelo.

– ¡España! –

Rápidamente me levanté y me dirigí hacia el que estaba sentado en el suelo con las manos en la cara.

– ¡España! ¡¿Estas bien?! –

– … –

– ¡España! ¡Contéstame! –

– Me odias, ¿verdad? –

– ¿Qué…? –

Me sorprendieron muchísimo sus palabras.

– ¿Cómo iba a odiarte, idiota? –

Apartó sus manos de su cara y me miró, en ese momento miré hacia abajo.

– Creo que debería ser sincero contigo. –

– ¿Ser sincero con…

Le abracé.

– ¿Lo entiendes ahora? –

No medió palabra alguna, sola mente me abrazó y me dijo al oído:

– Te quiero. –

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que pudiera articular palabra.

– Yo también a ti. –

Estuvimos unos minutos abrazados. Después sentí como empezaba a darme besos en el cuello, cada vez iba subiendo más, hasta que por fin llegó a mis labios. Nos fundimos en unos largos besos mientras nuestros cuerpos nos pedían cada vez más. En seguida España se levantó y me cogió en brazos.

– ¡Espera, que haces! –

– Lo que los dos deseamos. –

Me llevó hasta la habitación y me tumbó en su cama, rápidamente se colocó encima de mí.

– Gracias. –

Deja de mostrar esa sonrisa, de no ser así, me volveré loco.

– No tienes porqué dármelas. –

– Claro que si, debo darte las gracias simplemente por existir. –

Esas palabras me dejaron totalmente impactado.

– Yo… –

Me besó. Esa vez fue diferente, fue más cálido.

Aquella noche todos los sentimientos reflejados en aquella carta se expresaron en forma de besos y caricias. Fue una noche solo para nosotros dos, no existía nadie más, fue la noche en la que realmente empezamos a vivir.


End file.
